Wrong Time To Ask
by hundan
Summary: Set after Worst Nightmare, Tony has something he needs to ask Ziva. Tiva, spoilers for Episode 8.02 Worst Nightmare


**This is just a little Tiva idea I came up with in the latest episode Worst Nightmare. It was totally awesome and I really enjoyed this episode, it looks as though season 8 is going to be good. This may/will have spoilers to the episode so if you do not want to know I recommend you don't read this…**

**Hundan**

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk frustrated. He had seen Mason kick Ziva into the wall and he had flinched at Ziva hitting the wall, it looked like it hurt but she would just brush it off because she was his tough ninja. He had wanted to say something when he came in and she was on the ground, but he didn't because he knew his actions would be unlike him, more caring than they should be and so it would be the wrong time to ask when Gibbs would see it and they had a dangerous suspect not yet in their custody, so he would ask later when it was just him and Ziva. At the time he just offered his hand to help her up and she took it and gave him a weak smile that said that kick would leave some damage but he knew no one would be able to tell it had, except for him. And he was sitting at his desk frustrated because in the past five hours since it had happened he hadn't managed to get her alone with him to ask. He had almost got to ask at one point when he and Ziva were standing behind one of the Doges as Ziva put her gun away in the back. He stood facing her just watching her pack up the weapon with ease, and then she looked up at him to meet his eyes

"Tony you are goggling again" then she went back to looking at the weapon

"The term is ogling Ziva, ogling. Hey…" he said softly and used his hand to tilt her face back to his

"I didn't get to ask before-"

"DiNozzo, take Carmichael with you back to base" of course Gibbs interrupted just before he could ask. When he did he came strutting up towards them with Carmichael and Tony immediately dropped his hand from Ziva's face turning to Gibbs. Gibbs had giving him a look 'what were you just doing' and 'stop it now before I slap you' all put together in one look. They had gone back to base and put Carmichael away, after that they had being doing paperwork and finishing up the case. Gibbs had been looking at Tony suspiciously ever since he had caught him with that look on his face with Ziva earlier. Tony sighed and ran his hands through his hair; it was killing him every more minute that he hadn't asked. He looked up and watched Ziva as her fingers danced across the keyboard. He turned his head towards Gibbs after he had watched her for a bit because he could feel Gibbs's eyes on him, and he was right. Gibbs was staring at DiNozzo, there was something up with him this afternoon and he knew it had to do with Ziva. Tony felt he was going to get a head slap if he looked at Ziva again by the look Gibbs was giving him and it really had him worried the way Gibbs was looking at him. He noticed that if you look at those steal blue eyes when he was frustrated that they can be very intimidating, and he didn't like that they were aimed at him. Gibbs broke off his eye contact with Tony and looked down at his paperwork

"Go home DiNozzo it has been a long day, you too Ziver and McGee" and just like that Ziva and McGee were out of their seats shutting down their computers for the night, Tony however didn't move at first and then slowly began packing up. Before he had realised it Ziva and McGee had said their goodnights and were gone, well he mucked up that chance of catching her. He picked up his bag and sighed walking to the elevator by himself, Gibbs had to strain to here Tony's goodnight to him and he watched his Senior Agent with a worried expression as he left.

When Tony made it home to his empty apartment he just flopped down on the couch not moving to do anything, lost in his thoughts. Most of the time these days his thoughts were of one thing, Ziva. He thought about what had happened today and was still in deep regret he hadn't said anything. Well he thought, he should just go over and ask her now. Getting a sudden burst of energy to go accomplish his task he jumped off the couch and grabbed his keys, literally running down to his car.

When he got to the door of her apartment he could here her shower going so he wasted no time in using his key she had given him and he opened the door. He went inside and headed for her bathroom, nothing was going to stop him saying what he needed to say. He opened the bathroom door and a wave of steam encased him with her smell, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. He looked in to see Ziva's back through the foggy shower door, and then she turned her head over her shoulder and looked at him

"Tony! What are you doing in my bathroom?" he stood still in his spot watching her eyes, not looking anywhere else

"Well I didn't get to ask you if you were all right from earlier when Mason kicked you into the wall, it's been killing me all day" she got the realisation of why he had been acting strange after the incident that afternoon

"So you came into my bathroom while I was in the shower to ask?" he nodded

"Yes I couldn't wait any longer to ask, so are you?" she lifted her hand and waved him to come towards her

"Come here I will show you that you do not need to worry" his throat went dry to the fact she was telling him to pretty much come in her shower with him, he gulped as he took slow steps till he was just outside the shower door

"Take your clothes off" Tony's eyes went wide at her demand

"Wha-what?" she rolled her eyes at him and chuckled lightly

"Tony I have seen you naked before and you have seen me naked before it is not a big deal, and I don't think you will want to get your clothes wet, yes?" Tony still couldn't believe what she was telling him, was he dreaming? His brain finally processed her words and she had given him the permission to take his clothes of and get in her shower so he complied. She was surprised at how he was acting, he was taking his clothes off slowly and nervously, and then she realised what she had really asked him. Yeah she asked him to take his clothes of and get in the shower with her to look at the bruises on her back that weren't that bad to show him she was ok, but what she was asking was quite an intimate thing to be asking. She giggled quietly dawning on why he was acting how he was now she realised why he was. He was stripped down to his boxers and she noticed how he slightly hesitated on taking them off, she looked at him in the eyes and nodded

"Yes Tony you can take those off too" he gulped again and took them off, he looked back at her with blushed cheeks because of the fact he knew she would be able to tell what this situation had done to a certain part of his anatomy that was now exposed. She waved him to come join her again and he slowly opened the shower doors and stepped in behind her then closed the doors. His heart was betting so fast he thought he would explode. Ziva turned her face back to the wall in front of her

"See only a few bruises, nothing major to worry about I am fine" Tony finally looked down to her back. There was a couple big bruises where her back must have hit the shelves, they sure looked sore from what he could see, no matter what she said. He was standing about 3 inches from her; the closeness was getting to him. He absently reached forward and lightly ran his hand over her bruises. She took in a sharp intake of breath and he noticed

"I know what you say isn't true, they do hurt and I wish I could have stopped it happening" he leant forward and lightly pressed his lips to her back

"It happened, our work is dangerous and I live with that fact, I know I will always have a dangerous job" he couldn't stop his lips as they continued to kiss there way over her toned, exotic Israeli planes on her back.

"I still want to have your back every time" she realised that inviting her partner into the shower naked with her was going to turn intimate, and it was heading that way

"You have my back, I trust you" he brought his lips up to her neck, pushing her hair to one side. And he hummed into her neck

"Hmm I will always" his words were mumbled against her skin. She could tell there situation was effecting him as much it was her, and she thought bugger it, they had been playing this game of theirs for to long. She turned and stepped forward to him and he embraced her by placing his hands on her hips and her hands found there way to the back of his neck and she repeated a talk they had a few years ago but never acted on it

"I am tied of pretending" he looked into her eyes and knew that this time they would act on their emotions

"So am I" and he captured her lips softly in his. So tenderly and loving that this was finally happening and they would never look back from this day forward.

That's why Tony did not say anything until they were alone. He was too caring and loving of her to not show what he felt while asking if she was ok and he thought that although when he first stepped into her bathroom and took in her eyes that it might be the wrong time to ask, it was truly the right time to ask in the end.


End file.
